


The Perfect Hostess

by geminiangel



Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [20]
Category: NCIS
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 18:41:06
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 769
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28211805
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/geminiangel/pseuds/geminiangel
Summary: Tony hosts a holiday event with Emily as his hostess.WARNING This is a follow-up to 2018 Dec 23: Three Wise Men and 2019 Dec. 2: Mr. Grinch and the Sniper Rifle
Series: 2020 NCIS Happy Holidays Advent Calendar [20]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2035516
Comments: 19
Kudos: 36





	The Perfect Hostess

“I’m glad you could make it.” Tony greeted Palmer and Breena as they arrived. 

“May I take your coat?” 

Tony smiled at Emily’s manner. She was taking the role of hostess seriously. “Breena, this is Miss Emily Fornell, my date. She has graciously agreed to be our hostess this evening.”

Emily giggled. “You’re silly, Uncle Tony.” She gave him a quick hug and then took the coats to the guest bedroom.

“Thank you for inviting us. I brought a few things. Where can I put them?” Breena asked.

“You didn’t have to do that.”

“It’s not much, a cake and a few cookies.” 

By now Emily had returned and was listening to the conversation. “I would be happy to show you.”

“Good to see you, Jimmy. How are you doing?”

“One day at a time. Thanks for the other day.” The two men exchanged looks acknowledging the situation.

The doorbell rang again. “Help yourself to refreshments.” Tony went to open the door. “Jackson. I’m so glad you came.”

The older man hugged him. “Told you to call me Grandpa.” Behind his father, Gibbs was scowling. “Quit your pouting, Jethro. Get in here and hug your son.”

The only good thing that had some out of the attack was the father son relationship that had developed between Jethro and Tony. The last five months have been so difficult for everyone and Tony knew it was only Jethro who kept him going. Gibbs looked into his son’s eyes and knew the evening was going to be hard on him. With a deep sigh, Gibbs patted Tony’s shoulder. 

By the time, all the guests had finally arrived, they sat around the living room mostly in silence. Dobbs and the other agents from Balboa’s team sat on chairs next to one another. Jackson was keeping a conversation going with Ducky. Jimmy and Breena were holding hands. Gibbs sat in his favorite recliner. Abby was on the other end of the sofa no holiday attire and no spark of personality. Tony looked down at Emily who was looking at the sad faces. 

“Would you bring the tray of cookies we made in and pass them around?”

“Sure, Uncle Tony.”

“This is a Christmas party.” Tony began. “I’ve seen more spirit at a lecture. This is not what Balboa would want or expect of you. Dobbs, you remember your first week? The day we met.”

Dobbs shook his head. “How could I forget?”

“What happened?” Perkets asked.

“Balboa told me he had a new agent coming in. Said he was a bit green and a bit stiff, he asked me to loosen him up a bit.”

“What did you do?”

Tony grinned at Dobbs who turned to Perkets. “He put glue on my keyboard. When I went to type my fingers stuck. When I tried to get loose the worse, I got stuck.” 

Tony snickered. “Then Balboa came around the corner and began to rant over him not being observant and how could he get stuck to the keyboard. The more Balboa ranted, the tighter Dobbs got stuck.”

“He told me it was your prank.”

“My prank, yes. His idea. Bought me a pizza for doing it.”

Emily brought a tray in and began to make a circuit. “Thank you.” Tony said. “I know we should eat our meal first, but Emily and I made sugar cookies today. I thought we could toast McGee. McGee’s obsession with sugar cookies particularly the ones Abby made is legendary. It was so bad that chased him around the bullpen trying to make a dental impression.”

“You’re kidding.” Jackson looked at Abby.

“Tony started it.” She protested.

“Hate to contradict you, Abby.” Gibbs looked at her. “McGee started it. He’d been eating his way across the bullpen. Got Balboa’s cookie and the one from my desk. He had the bad fortune to be caught with Tony’s.”

“Tony brought it down to me in an evidence envelope. The fruitcake and gingerbread were disappearing, too. So, I decided to make an impression to compare. Gibbs wouldn’t let me.”

Before we fill ourselves full of cookies, I think we should have dinner. Before we do, my lovely date, would like to perform a song in honor of her father. It was their favorite to sing together. Please put your hands together for Ms. Emily.”

Emily taking a deep breath, she began to sing. “Jingle bells, jingle bells…”

Tony watched as they ate. The ice appeared broken and it was still a bit awkward at the beginning. As stories began to be exchanged the mood became lighter. Tony could feel the healing starting.


End file.
